The Animal Program Division provides technical and collaborative research support to these investigators within NHLBI. Robert S Adelstein, MD (GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Marcelo Amar, MD (NHLBI) Stasia A Anderson, BS, PhD (AMRI, GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Joshua Anzinger (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Andrew E. Arai, MD (LCE, TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Manfred Boehm, MD (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Maurice Benjamin Burg, MD (LKEM, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Mattias Carlsten, PhD (DIR, HB) Jichun Chen, PhD (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Richard W Childs, MD (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Jay H Chung, MD,PhD (LBG, GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Robert E Donahue, VMD, MS (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Cynthia E. Dunbar, MD (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Neal D Epstein, MD (GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Toren Finkel, MD,PhD (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Stephanie French, PhD (LCE,NHLBI) Herbert Geller, PhD (OSD, NHLBI) Ahmed Gharib, MD (OSD, NHLBI) Lois Greene, PhD (LCB, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) John A. Hammer, III, PhD (LCB, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Keith A Horvath (OCD, DIR, NHLBI) Paul M Hwang, MD, PhD (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Gregory J Kato, MD (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Geumsoo Kim, PhD (LB, BBC, DIR, NHLBI) Mark A Knepper, PhD, MD (LKEM, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Robert M. Kotin, PhD (LBG, GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Kenneth L Kramer, PhD (GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Howard Kruth, PhD Robert J Lederman, MD (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Warren J Leonard, MD (LMI, IC, DIR, NHLBI) Rodney L. Levine, MD, PhD (LB, BBC, DIR, NHLBI) Stewart J Levine, MD (PVMB, DIR, NHLBI) Chengyu Liu, PhD (GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Andreas Erik Lennart Lundqvist (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Vincent Manganiello, M.D., Ph.D. (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Muhammad M Mohiuddin, MD (CSRP, OCD, DIR, NHLBI) Joel Moss, MD, PhD (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Yosuke Mukoyama PhD (LDB, GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Elizabeth Murphy, PhD (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Vinay M Pai, PhD (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Jeremy Pantin, MD (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Lance Pohl, PharmD,PhD (LMI, IC, DIR, NHLBI) Rosa Puertollano-Moro PhD (LPTOB, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Alan T Remaley, MD,PhD (PVMB, DIR, NHLBI) Alessandra Cecilia Rovescalli, PhD (LBG, GDBC, DIR, NHLBI) Michael Neil Sack, MD (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Robert D. Shamburek, MD (TMB, DIR, NHLBI) Clare M Waterman PhD (CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Adrian Wiestner, MD (HB, DIR, NHLBI) Han Wen, PhD (LCE, CBPC, DIR, NHLBI) Keji Zhao, PhD (LMI, IC, DIR, NHLBI)